Game
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: A member of the SVU team is kidnapped, along with the members of thier families.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning" John greeted, walking into the SVU squad room. "And good morning to you" he said walking behind Olivia, placing his hands on her shoulders he leaned down and met her lips in a soft kiss.

"Good morning" she smiled once they pulled apart.

John and Olivia had just recently married and were expecting their first child. John could remember everything about the day she told him, he remembered coming home late to find Olivia asleep on the couch and then waking her up she dragged him into the bedroom and made him sit down for the news. He also remembered how scared he was about being a father, but he knew that with Olivia by his side then he'd be fine.

"John" Fin's voice pulled John from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Let's go"

"Go where?"

"Were you not listening? We have a case"

"Oh" John said getting up he gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips before exiting the squad room.

"Love you" Olivia yelled.

"Love you, too" John smiled walking down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Elliot, where's Liv?" John asked once he returned to the squad room. Fin was booking the perp that they had just spent the whole day looking for.

"She was tired, the captain sent her home" Elliot answered walking over to his locker.

"Oh" John said taking his seat and opening his 5-1.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Liv?" John yelled as he dropped his keys on a near by table. "Liv" he yelled again "she must be asleep" he said to himself. Going into the bedroom John hit is knee of off something the was out of place, trying not to swear loudly he went back to the door and switched on the light switch, only to see the room had been tossed around. "What the hell?" John said as he took in the appearance of the bedroom. "Liv!" he yelled frantically. Searching the rest of the house he couldn't find a single trace of Olivia. Just as he picked up the phone to call the captain his phone rang. "Hello?" John prayed it was Olivia.

"Why hello detective" the deep voice on the other end answered.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I don't like your tone detective I suggest you change it" the voice said an obvious smile on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I ask the questions and the question is who are you looking for?"

"What the hell did you do to her you son of a bitch!" John said fuming.

"What did I tell you about your tone?" the voice said and then a scream from the background was heard.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" John feared that he'd set off the ass hole on the other end, so calming himself he said "please don't hurt her"

"As long as you listen and do as you're told, she'll be returned to you safe and sound" the voice laughed taunting John.

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's a game detective, and there is only one rule you must follow. I like team games…you could call me a peoples person so I'll allow you to play on a team, however the only people who can play are you, detective Stabler, detective Tutuola, captain Cragen, Dr. Huang, your M.E. Warner and Ms. Novak" John listened as he took notes.

"Can I talk to her?" the voice laughed in mock disgust.

"Break the rules detective…and I'll break your heart" the voice threatened and hung up the phone. John listened as he heard Olivia's voice tell him to help her fade with a click. After calling Cragen and the other members of the 'team' and telling them what happened John put on his latex gloves and searched for any evidence he could find to help him get Olivia back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh No!! What will happen? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

"Did anyone find anything?" John asked sadness apparent.

"Not a thing…sorry John" Fin said patting his back.

"Fuck!" John yelled kicking over a chair.

"Hey its okay, we'll find her" Cragen said.

"I found something!" Melinda yelled from the other room. Everyone ran over to see. Holding up a piece of hair she showed the group "it's a hair, and I doubt its Olivia's…I'll get it to the lab"

"Hey" John said as she turned to leave "you can't tell anyone about this, it's against the rules" Melinda nodded then left.

"Come on doc you must have some profile from what John has told you" Cragen said taking control.

"Yes actually. This man is obviously delusional he thinks that this is all a game, and Olivia is the ultimate prize. I bet you he's in the system for little things robbery, assault and maybe even rape and John somehow you and Olivia have come into contact with this man, he thinks that you're the brave knight and you must save the princess and he may escalate and take others for the prize, different members of each 'team' member" Huang continued as Cragen answered his ringing phone.

"Cragen" he listened to the other end, and once he closed the phone he filled in the others. "The docs right"

"What do you mean?" Fin asked.

"There's been a kidnapping"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we have?" Cragen asked entering the crime scene.

"Eight year old kidnapped right here in her room" Cragen had been in this room before and sighing he called Melinda.

"What the hell is going on?" Melinda asked as she entered her house.

"I'm sorry but we think the same guy that has Olivia has your daughter" Cragen told her.

"No…" Melinda burst into tears. Elliot pulled her into a hug and the two just sat there.

"We have to pull Elliot's kids out of school along with your son, Elliot's wife too" Cragen explained to Fin "but we can't have uniforms watching them, we have to do it ourselves or Olivia and Julia are both dead" Cragen said, Fin nodded and left. "What the hell is happening" Cragen whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay people we have little time, the perp has now taken two people from their homes"

"Which suggest that he's not afraid, Olivia a detective Julia the daughter of a Medical Examiner who's around police all the time he must assume that she has friends that are police officers. Olivia grabbed at night, Julia in the day. He does what ever is convenient." Huang intervened. Just then the phone rang.

"Munch" John answered.

"Why hello again detective how's the game?" he laughed.

Remembering the last time John snapped he remained cool "fine"

"Well as much as I love to play catch up I need to talk to Melinda is she there?" John handed the phone to Melinda.

"Hello?" Melinda said.

"Hello…do you know the rules?"

"Yes"

"Well let me tell you just in case you forget…you can only play with your team, your daughter is beautiful by the way" lucky for Melinda John and the others were listening on speaker phone and John stopped her from saying anything that she'd regret.

"I know" was all she said.

"I'll be seeing you real soon Dr. Warner you to detective" and with that there was a click.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch" Melinda said slamming the down the phone.

"Listen" Fin said as he replayed the tape recorder he was listening to. Everyone went quiet and listened to the recorder.

"Sounds like water" Cragen said.

"Yeah…dripping water" Fin said "did we get anything on the hair?"

"I don't know I was processing it when your captain called" Warner told Fin.

"Get over there are process the hair and call us right away when you get something" Cragen ordered.

"How are you doing?" Elliot asked walking up to John.

"I'm fine" John snarled.

"I'm sure you are" Elliot countered.

"Do you have something you want to say?" John said getting up from his seat.

"No just calm down" Elliot too got up.

"You want me to calm down" John laughed "my wife is missing, along with our child…yeah Olivia's pregnant" John said after Elliot gave him a weird look.

"What? When were you going to tell us?" Elliot asked.

"When she was ready…we were going to have dinner first" John sighed taking a seat.

"I'm sorry John"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm a little dissapointed with how this is turing out but I'll finish it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I got a match" Melinda said storming into the squad room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team went to the house of a Mr. Tyler Taylor when they arrived the door was opened and they entered silently so not to let Tyler know they were there. Tyler Taylor had a rap sheet that was a mile long, robberies, assaults…

"Mr. Taylor!" John yelled.

"Detective Munch" the man said turning around in his chair, the man was old and balding. The man also had scars on his face and hands obviously they were burns. Tyler also was wearing a home made bomb around his chest.

"Okay, okay" John started "don't do anything you're going to regret"

"Regret? You already have me what do I got to loose?" he laughed.

"Come on just tell me where they are"

"You know something detective. All I ever wanted was for my wife and family to come back to me. I know you know how that feels" he smiled widely yet it was sad.

"Get out of there John" Elliot said as he came up behind him and pulled him with him a safe distance. And then the bomb went off.

"Shit" Elliot said placing his hand over his head wound.

"Where are they" John said frantic as they ran down the stairs away from the fire.

"Dripping water" Fin said running toward the basement, Elliot, John and Cragen followed behind him. They all searched the basement hysterically when Fin spotted a door "In here" he said "It's locked" Fin said picking up the lock. Elliot stepped back and broke in the door. Olivia and Julia were sitting chained to separate beds. John managed to break Julia's chain but Elliot couldn't break through Olivia's chain. Building up all his strength he broke the chain and lifted Olivia up into his arms, Julia with Fin and they made their way outside safely before the whole house caught fire. The ambulance waiting outside.

"I couldn't ride with her" John said when Elliot walked up behind him.

"You did good work John…come on I'll drive you to the hospital"


	5. Chapter 5

John passed by Julia Warner's room and saw Julia in a tight hug with her mother and her father.

"Hey" John said standing in the door way.

"Thank you John" Melinda said giving him a hug.

"It was no problem, I know what its like" John said before leaving Melinda with her family. John went to Olivia's room and sat down on the chair beside her bed and taking her hand he held it against his lips and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You must be her husband" a man John assumed was the doctor said.

"Yes"

"She's just fine nothing to major a few cuts and scrapes"

"And the baby?" John held his breath for the answer.

"Is fine" the doctor smiled. John sighed in relief. Sitting back down on the chair, John waited for her to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning sleepy head" Olivia smiled softly. John was awake and at full attention when he heard her voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, how's the baby?"

"He's fine"

"He? It's a girl"

"No way it's a boy"

"John"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Olivia smiled.

"I love you too" John said leaning down and giving Olivia a tender kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done...sorry that the ending was really bad...I had no other ideas.


End file.
